


Very Specific Conditions

by shankyknitter



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Confused yet aroused Tony, Insecure Clint, M/M, Naked coffee delivery service, Tony hasn't slept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shankyknitter/pseuds/shankyknitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hasn't left the lab in days, he's stopped accepting food. More worryingly he hasn't called for coffee. Clint checks up on him the only way Jarvis's orders will allow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Specific Conditions

Tony had been in the lab for three days. He had stopped accepting food or coffee the day before. Clint was officially worried about his smartass. He couldn’t just walk into the lab to check on Stark however. Jarvis had been ordered to keep everyone away from the binge working genius. 

Except under some very specific conditions. 

“Jarvis, unless the world is burning, someone is dying, or a sexy nude brings me coffee do NOT let anyone through that door.”

Which is how Clint found himself buckass nude, holding a cup of coffee, standing outside Stark’s lab. He hadn’t *quite* worked up the courage to tell Tony about his crush, but push had come to shove and he figured being a naked coffee delivery service was as good a way as any. If it backfired he could blame the restrictions Tony had put on Jarvis. If it didn’t… well he’d think about that in the unlikely event this went well. He took a deep breath and opened the door.  
~*~  
Tony hadn’t heard the door open over the blaring radio. He reached for his coffee cup before remembering it had run dry a couple hours ago. He rubbed his eyes. 

“Jarvis? Coffee. Send some down.” 

Instead of Jarvis’s comforting accent he heard a slightly timid voice from the direction of the door. “Um… black ok?”

His head shot up. He blinked. Then blinked again. Even rubbing his eyes didn’t change the vision before him. Barton brought him coffee. The large mug was the only thing covering the archer. He had to be asleep. There was no way in hell this was actually happening. 

“Uh… you forgot your feathers there birdbrain.” Tony’s mouth had run dry. His normally snappy come backs had fled in the face of sleep deprivation and naked blonde. Barton’s only response was to move the mug.  
~*~  
This is what hell felt like. Clint was sure of it. Tony was mocking him and he couldn’t stop blushing. He knew this was a bad idea. He couldn’t even form the words to the snarky response he’d practiced if Tony threw him out. He moved to set the mug on a counter, intent on leaving to salvage his dignity in peace. 

He turned to go, only to be stopped by Tony’s hand closing around his wrist.

“I didn’t say that was a bad thing, Barton.” Tony’s appreciative look made everything worth it.


End file.
